Wishes
by lightningklass
Summary: Ken adalah guardian angel dari seorang Jung Taekwoon. Ia bisa mengabulkan 15 permintaannya. Namun saat permintaan terakhir telah terkabul, Ken harus kembali ke dunianya. / VIXX KEO / T / ROMANCE DRAMA / 5 CHAPTERS / FINAL CHAPTER AVAILABLE / Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wishes

 **Cast:** VIXX - Ken, Leo

 **Pairing:** Keo

 **Rate:** T

 **Chapter:** 1/5

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **A/N** : Hai~ _Author_ Sha sudah kembali... (lagi) Oh ya, bagi _readers_ kalau ada yang bingung, panggil _author_ Sha aja yah, hehe~ btw, bawa ff lama lagi nih, tapi sudah _remake_ dari fandom lain wkwk. Satu chapternya bakal pendek banget, mungkin cuma sekitar 1000w. Tapi mohon dimaafkan. OKeh, langsung ke cerita saja!

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : The Meeting**

Sesosok lelaki tinggi dan berparas tampan terlihat tengah berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus, hendak menuju tempat kerjanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat terlambat, karena sejujurnya ia sangat malas untuk pergi ke kantor. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri, yang hidup di sebuah apartemen kecil. Pria ini bernama Jung Taekwoon.

Di dalam bus, Taekwoon duduk di dekat jendela, menatap ke jalanan di luar dengan pikiran kosong. Tapi tak lama, sebuah pikiran masuk ke otaknya secara tiba-tiba. Orang tuanya. Orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Orang tuanya yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Orang tuanya yang meninggal terbunuh oleh sekelompok perampok saat dirinya masih berusia 15 tahun. Bayangan ketika dirinya pulang dari sekolah menemukan rumah yang berantakan serta keadaan orang tuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Sungguh dalam hatinya ia tak akan pernah memaafkan orang-orang itu.

Butir air mata hampir jatuh dari mata musangnya. Namun dalam sekejap ia menghapusnya saat seseorang duduk di sampingnya sambil menatapnya. Taekwoon menyadari tatapan orang itu, kemudian menatap tajam pada pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Sedang lihat apa, kau?" Ucapnya dingin.

Pria itu tersenyum kuda pada Taekwoon, menunjukkan gigi putihnya. "Tidak. Maafkan aku, Taekwoon _hyung..."_

Taekwoon memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan sosok di sampingnya itu. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan matanya yang sembab dengan kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke jalanan di luar jendela. Keadaan hening, sampai Taekwoon menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Ia menoleh kembali pada pria di sampingnya, rupanya pria itu masih tersenyum padanya.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Kurasa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kau siapa?"

Taekwoon bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan. Sosok bersurai pirang itu berhenti tertawa, kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada Taekwoon.

"Namaku Ken. Aku _guardian angel_ -mu!"

Taekwoon masih menatap bingung kepadanya, kemudian ia mulai tertawa, "Apa kau gila? Mana ada yang begituan jaman sekarang, huh? Haha.."

Taekwoon terus tertawa, cukup kencang hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam bus. Ken menatapnya, alisnya naik. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan menepuk lengan Taekwoon.

"Kau tahu, sebaiknya kau berhenti tertawa."

"Kenapa?"

"Semua orang menatap ke arahmu." Ucap Ken datar.

Taekwoon melihat sekeliling, dan terkejut. Semua orang dalam bus itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Bahkan sang supir bus menatapnya lewat cermin, tatapannya tak berbeda dengan orang lain. Kemudian ia membungkuk, berharap tak ada lagi yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku begitu?"

"Aku ini _guardian angel_ -mu. Jadi satu-satunya manusia yang dapat melihatku hanyalah kau. Dan saat kau bicara padaku, di mata orang lain, kau seperti sedang bicara sendiri."

Taekwoon terdiam, dan kembali menatap Ken. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap ke jalanan.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan bicara lagi padamu."

"Eh, kau yakin? Ya sudah, tidak masalah. Berarti kau tidak mau permintaanmu dikabulkan." Ucap Ken santai.

Taekwoon meliriknya sejenak, "Permintaan- apa?"

"15 Permintaan! Aku _guardian angel_ -mu, dan kau punya 15 permintaan yang akan kukabulkan. Kalau tidak percaya, kau punya satu permintaan percobaan."

"Cih, lebih baik aku jatuh dari bus sekarang juga." gumamnya, tapi Ken dapat mendengar.

"Baiklah! Akan terkabul!" Ken menjentikkan jarinya, sedang Taekwoon hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak peduli.

Saat itu juga, bus yang Taekwoon naiki berhenti di halte depan kantornya. Dengan alasan sudah terlambat, Taekwoon buru-buru keluar dari bus. Saat pintu baru terbuka, kaki Taekwoon tiba-tiba tersandung sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Ia pun hampir jatuh, namun ketika wajahnya hampir mencium aspal, Ken menarik tangannya. Taekwoon terkejut, dan menoleh ke arah Ken.

"Terkabul! Hehe... Sekarang apa kau percaya padaku?" Ucap Ken dengan senyum kudanya. Taekwoon terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Terserah. Sekarang lepaskan aku! Aku sudah terlambat!" Teriaknya, dan Ken melepas tangan Taekwoon yang kemudian langsung berlari masuk ke gedung kantornya.

* * *

Taekwoon mengendap-endap ke meja kerjanya yang berada tepat di depan ruang kantor atasannya. Ia takut bertemu bosnya karena datang terlambat. Namun gagal. Bosnya menemukannya saat itu juga. "Jung Taekwoon! Dari mana saja kau?! Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?!"

" _Jeosonghamnida_!" Taekwoon hanya berani minta maaf, sambil membungkuk.

"Kau dapat hukuman karena tiga hari berturut-turut datang terlambat! _Scan_ semua berkas yang ada di mejamu!"

Taekwoon mengintip ke arah mejanya. Ia lihat bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di atas mejanya.

"Um... _Sajangnim_ , bukankah mesin _scan_ kita sedang rusak?"

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau begitu ketik ulang saja." dengan cepat sang atasan langsung masuk ke ruangannya.

" _NE_?!"

Sebelum menutup pintu, sang atasan masih berbicara, "Oh, dan aku mau semua _file_ di kirim ke _e-mail_ -ku sebelum jam 2 siang."

* * *

Sudah 10 menit Taekwoon hanya duduk dan menatap tumpukan berkas di hadapannya. Tatapannya tajam, seolah hanya dengan tatapan itu semua pekerjaan dapat selesai. Tapi ia tahu itu mustahil. Ia pun menghela nafas dan meletakkan keningnya di pemukaan meja. _Well_ , Taekwoon bukan pengetik yang handal, jadi bagaimana ia bisa mengetik ulang semua berkas ini dalam waktu 4 jam?

"Kau tahu, pekerjaanmu tidak akan selesai kalau hanya ditatap begitu." Suara yang sudah tak asing itu muncul. Taekwoon dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia lihat si _guardian angel_ itu dengan duduk santai di meja kerjanya. Seketika Taekwoon merasa lega.

"Aku mau tugasku selesai sekarang!"

"Wah, tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa minta yang seperti itu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dengar! _Guardian angel_ itu tidak bisa menghilangkan beban kehidupan manusia begitu saja. Yang bisa kami lakukan adalah meringankannya. Jadi, manusia tetap harus menjalani bebannya sendiri, dengan keringanan dari _guardian angel_. Mengerti?" Jelas Ken. Tersenyum pada Taekwoon, yang kini hanya menatapnya dengan alis dinaikkan.

"Cih. Aku jadi tidak yakin kau benar-benar _guardian angel_." Ucap Taekwoon dengan senyum sinis. Dan kata-katanya itu membuat Ken naik pitam.

"Ck... Baiklah, sini biar aku tunjukkan!" Ken turun dari meja kerja Taekwoon dan berdiri di samping pria bersurai hitam itu. "Ulurkan tangamu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudah, diam! Ulurkan saja tangan besarmu itu!" teriak Ken. Taekwoon dengan cepat menguluskan kedua tangannya pada Ken. Ken menggenggam tangan Taekwoon, kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya selama beberapa detik. Ken pun selesai, "Sekarang mulai kerjakan tugasmu!"

Taekwoon masih kebingungan. Tapi ia tak mau membuat malaikat itu lebih marah. Karena kalau Taekwoon boleh jujur, Ken sangat mengerikan saat marah.

Taekwoon pun memulai pekerjaannya. Ia terkejut ketika ia sadari jari-jarinya menari dia atas _keyboard_ secepat kilat. "Lu- luar biasa!"

"Begitu maksudku. Aku hanya bisa membuat pekerjaanmu lebih ringan." Ucap Ken dengan nada bangga. Namun ia sadari Taekwoon tak merespon kata-katanya. " _Ya_! Aku bicara padamu!"

Masih tak ada respon sama sekali. Ken hanya menghela nafas melihat Taekwoon kini sudah sangat fokus dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

Ken pun mencibir, "Ck. Manusia ini."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **A/N** : oh iya, _Author_ lupa bilang. Di sini Leo agak OOC. gapapa ya ? wkwk

 _Please review! criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! Thank you ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Wishes

 **Cast:** VIXX - Ken, Leo

 **Pairing:** Keo

 **Rate:** T

 **Chapter:** 2/5

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **A/N** : Haaaiii! Wah, akhirnya bisa _update..._ Kemaren-kemaren sibuk banget, jadi maaf ya karena _author_ nggak menepati janji untuk _update_ cepet kali ini. Dan untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya juga nggak tahu bakal bisa cepet apa nggak. Hehe... _Okay! Please enjoy the 2nd chapter_ ^^

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : The Feelings**

Sudah waktunya pulang. Taekwoon kini merasa sangat lega karena ia dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bahkan lebih cepat dari waktu yang diberikan sang atasan. Taekwoon bahkan tertawa dalam hati mengingat ekspresi atasannya yang hanya melongo ketika Taekwoon bilang ia sudah mengirim _e-mail_ saat makan siang.

Setelah turun dari bus, Taekwoon masih harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai di apartemennya. Tapi Taekwoon merasa kesal saat ia sadari malaikat itu masih mengikutinya di belakang sejak tadi siang.

"Hey, malaikat jelek."

" _Yes, sir_?!" Jawab Ken dengan memberi hormat selayaknya tentara.

"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku kemana-mana?!"

Taekwoon berbalik, dan menemukan Ken tepat di belakangnya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Ken berjalan sangat dekat dengan punggungnya. Alhasil, keduanya terkejut ketika wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat.

Ken tersenyum polos, kemudian mundur selangkah, membuat jarak antara mereka. "Te- tentu saja. Aku kan _guardian angel_ -mu. Jadi aku harus selalu bersamamu."

"Ha- haruskah?"

" _Ne_! Kau tidak ingat siapa yang membantumu menyelesaikan tugas lebih cepat?!" Ken memasang wajah kesal.

"Ck. Sesukamulah."

* * *

Sampai di apartemen Taekwoon. Taekwoon langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, sedangkan Ken masih berdiri di depan pintu, melihat sekeliling. Memang apartemen Taekwoon tidak terlalu besar, tapi Ken cukup terkesima melihat barang-barang seperti TV, Kulkas, atau barang-barang lain yang tidak ada di dunianya.

"Hei. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Taekwoon, yang sudah keluar dari kamar dan kini berpakaian santai. Hanya kaus dan celana _training._

"Ah? Ti- tidak. Hanya saja banyak barang yang aku tidak pernah lihat sebelumnya." Ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk. Matanya masih memperhatikan beberapa barang. Dan kini ia berada di depan TV.

Taekwoon hanya tertawa pelan. "Benarkah? Hm, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa duniamu."

Ken dengan cepat menoleh. " _Ya_! Kau itu manusia! Tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" Omel Ken.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu..." Kata Taekwoon sembari duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan TV dan sosok Ken. Sedangkan Ken kini menatap benda yang ada di depannya.

"Hei. Lempengan hitam apa ini?"

"Bukan lempengan hitam. Itu televisi."

Ken menoleh menatap Taekwoon. "Tele- apa?"

"Televisi. Kau bisa menyaksikan hiburan, berita, pendidikan, atau apa pun. Tapi kau harus tahu jadwal tayang acara yang ingin kau tonton." Jelas Taekwoon. Dalam hati ia merasa aneh. Baru kali ini ia menjelaskan fungsi TV pada seseorang.

"Berita? Dan pendidikan? Dari benda hitam ini?!" Ken kembali menatap benda hitam itu, kalo ini lebih dekat.

"Tidak benar-benar hitam." Taekwoon tertawa pelan, kemudian mengambil _remote_ yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau harus menyalakannya terlebih dahulu." Kemudian ia memencet tombol _'ON'._

"WHOAAA!" Ken menjerit sambil melompat ke sofa, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Taekwoon.

"Hey! Kau kenapa?!"

"Be- benda itu jadi begitu dengan sendirinya... Aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh sedikit pun! Itu bukan salahku!" Ken mengoceh dengan nada ketakutan, masih di pundak taekwoon.

"Pfft. Kau itu benar-benar-" Kemudian Taekwoon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ke- kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Tak ada yang terjadi pada televisinya. Aku hanya menyalakannya menggunakan _remote_ ini." Setelah, tawanya mereda, Taekwoon menekan tombol untuk mengganti _channel._ "Lihat? Itu bukan salahmu. _Remote_ ini bisa mengubah _channel_ dan mengatur _volume_ dari jarak jauh."

Ken menatap _remote_ di tangan Taekwoon, kemudian merebutnya. "Seperti tongkat sihir?!"

"Uhm... Bukan. Itu hanya-" Taekwoon berniat menjelaskan lebih. Tapi ia lihat Ken begitu bahagia dengan 'tongkat sihir' itu. Taekwoon pun menyerah. "Ugh. Dasar norak. Yah, sesukamulah."

* * *

Lima menit berlalu sejak Taekwoon membiarkan Ken dengan antusias menggonta-ganti _channel._ Sedangkan dirinya sendiri sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba Taekwoon sadari _channel_ di TV behenti berganti. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, dan menemukan malaikat itu tengah tertidur dengan bersandar ke bahunya. Taekwoon menatap wajah Ken.

 _"Manisnya... Malaikat ini benar-benar polos."_ Benak Taekwoon. Ia tersenyum, dan mengusap surai pirang milik malaikat itu. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, _"Tunggu! Apa ini? Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Jung Taekwoon, kau sudah gila!"_

Taekwoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian beranjak bangun dengan perlahan. Ia tak mau membangunkan Ken yang tertidur pulas. Perlahan, ia letakkan tubuh Ken agar malaikat itu berbari di sofa. Kemudian ia mematikan TV dan beranjak masuk ke kamar untuk tidur.

* * *

Hari berikutnya. Taekwoon tak tahu kenapa ia harus berdiri di ruang pantry. Yah, sebetulnya, lagi-lagi ia dapat hukuman karena tak sengaja menumpahkan kopi di pekerjaan rekan kerjanya. Dan hukuman kali ini adalah mencuci piring. Terdengar sepele. Tapi piring yang harus ia cuci berjumlah lebih dari 100. Taekwoon juga tidak tahu bagaimana kantor seperti ini punya lebih dari 100 piring untuk makan. Ia yakin gedung ini bukan restoran.

Sekali lagi, Taekwoon hanya bisa meratapi hukumannya yang menggunung. Tapi kemudian, ia teringat akan sosok itu.

" _Yah_ , Ken- _ah_! Kau dimana?!" teriaknya memanggil nama malaikat itu.

Tiba-tiba Ken muncul di sampingnya, dengan tangan menutupi kedua telinganya. " _Yah_ , _hyung_! Aku ada di sini! Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Aku selalu bersamamu, kok!"

Taekwoon tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatap Ken.

"A- apa? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?!"

 _"Ken-ah,_ bantu aku!" Taekwoon tiba-tiba memeluk Ken dengan erat. Ken terkejut. "Bantu aku menyelesaikan hukumanku~"

Ken mendorong tubuh Taekwoon menjauh karena merasa aneh. "A- apa lagi sekarang? Kau dapat hukuman lagi?!" Taekwoon mengangguk. Ken melongo, "Ck, manusia yang satu ini... Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"Gomawo Ken- _ah_!" Taekwoon kembali memeluk Ken, dan Ken lagi-lagi mendorongnya menjauh.

"Tapi tolong... Jangan memelukku lagi!" Teriak Ken, membuat Taekwoon terkejut.

"Ba- baiklah. Ma- maaf."

"Fiuh... Berikan _sponge_ itu!" Taekwoon memberikan _sponge_ di sudut tempat cuci piring itu kepada Ken. Sekali lagi, muncul cahaya dari tangan Ken, kemudian menghilang. "Ini! Tinggal gosok sekali, dan akan langsung bersih seluruhnya."

Taekwoon mencobanya. Dan benar kata Ken, piring itu langsung bersih tanpa noda sedikit pun. "Wha, _cool_! Terima kasih, malaikat norak!"

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Tapi sama-sama." Gumam Ken.

Taekwoon melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyuci piring, sedang Ken hanya berdiri di sampingnya. tanpa peduli.

Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon punya ide. "Heh, malaikat norak, lihat sini!"

"Apa lagi-" BYUUR! Taekwoon mencipratkan air ke wajah Ken. " _Yah, hyung_! _Ige mwoya_?!"

"Pfft, wajahmu lucu dengan busa di wajahmu itu. Haha..." Taekwoon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan, _hyung!"_ Taekwoon tidak peduli dengan omelan Ken. Ia hanya terus tertawa. Kemudian, Ken mendapat ide. " _Yah, hyung_! Kau tahu, kau itu tampan."

"Ha? Yah, semua orang tahu itu."

" _Ne_! Dan kau akan terlihat lebih tampan dengan... INI!" Ken mengambil selang yang tersambung dengan keran, dan menyiram tubuh Taekwoon, dan kini Taekwoon basah kuyup.

"Bajuku! Ken, kau menyebalkan!"

"Begitu pun kau, _hyung._ Haha!" Taekwoon menatap Ken dengan tatapan kesal. Ia pun memutuskan untuk balas dendam.

"Rasakan ini!" Taekwoon merebut selang dari tangan Ken dan menyiram malaikat itu. Keduanya pun bermain air layaknya anak kecil.

* * *

Ditengah permainan mereka, kaki Taekwoon tiba-tiba tergelincir karena lantai yang licin, dan itu membuatnya jatuh ke arah Ken. Kini, tubuh mereka terjatuh di lantai, dengan Taekwoon berada di atas menimpa Ken. wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

 _"Apa ini? Aku merasa aneh. Malaikat ini sangat... Manis. Tunggu! Lagi-lagi aku berpikir begitu, bagaimana bisa?! duh, perasaan apa ini?!"_

 _"Ti- tidak! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh._ Hyung _terlihat sangat... Tampan... Tidak... Tidak! Hentikan, Ken! Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu!"_

Yang sadar dari pikiran mereka duluan ada Taekwoon. "Ah, ma- maaf." Ia bangun dari posisinya. Kemudian membantu Ken pula untuk bangun.

"A- aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucap taekwoon sembari melanjutkan tugasnya mencuci piring.

"Ya, benar! Dan aku- Aku akan- Ah! Aku akan mengeringkan pakaianmu!" Ucap Ken sembari mengulurkan tangannya, dan muncullah angin panas dari telapak tangannya untuk mengeringkan pakaian Taekwoon.

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Keadaan benar-benar canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Dan... barulah terlihat betapa ooc-nya Taekwoon di sini. Haha...

 _Okay, guys! Please review, Author would be glad to know your opinions about this story, it may help her to increase some her writtng ability. Thanks for reading! See ya in the next chappie~ ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Wishes

 **Cast:** VIXX - Ken, Leo

 **Pairing:** Keo

 **Rate:** T

 **Chapter:** 3/5

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 : The Rules**

Lima hari sudah berlalu. Taekwoon sudah menggunakan 12 permintaannya (semua untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya). Dan ia sadari, selama lima hari ini, ada perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul setiap kali malaikat itu berada di sampingnya. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu. Tapi yang ia tahu itu adalah perasaan yang membuatnya nyaman tiap kali Ken berada di dekatnya, meski dalam situasi apa pun. Taekwoon bersyukur telah dipertemukan dengan Ken.

* * *

 **TAEKWOON'S POV**

Aku berdiri di tengah kamarku, menyapu dan merapikan semua yang berantakan akibat sifat norak malaikat itu. Ya, baiklah. Aku akui ini karena dia hanya kagum dan ingin tahu tentang lebih banyak hal yang mungkin tidak ada di dunianya. Tapi...

"Haruskah dia memberantaki kamarku?!" Geramku. Gagang sapu yang terbuat dari _stainless_ di tanganku sampai penyok sedikit, saking kesalnya aku. Sayangnya anak itu sedang tidak di rumah saat ini. Tadi ia pamit keluar entah kemana, dan aku sendiri tak ingin tahu kemana ia pergi. Aku hanya ingin menghukumnya ketika ia kembali nanti.

Aku mulai menyapu kolong kasurku. Lumayan banyak kotoran dan barang di dalam sana. Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang Ken lakukan pada barang-barangku masuk ke kolong kasur. Bahkan sepatu futsalku ada di sana. Padahal terakhir aku pakai, kuletakkan sepatu itu di rak paling atas dekat pintu keluar. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengannya.

Setelah berhasil menarik sepatu itu menggunakan sapu, aku mengintip untuk melihat apa masih ada barang di dalam sana. Dan ternyata masih ada. Sebuah buku yang anehnya benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna biru di dalam gelap. Aku menariknya keluar. Sebuah _notebook_ berwarna biru, dan seingatku aku tak pernah memiliki buku macam ini. Berarti ini milik Ken.

"Apa ini buku diari, ya? Aku jadi penasaran." Benakku, kemudian membuka _hardcover_ buku itu. Dan aku makin yakin bahwa itu adalah milik Ken karena di halaman pertama tertulis dengan sangat besar, _'ANGEL'S NOTE'_ dan sedikit lebih kecil di bawahnya, 'Selain malaikat dilarang membuka buku ini.'

 _Well,_ aku memang bukan malaikat. Tapi buku ini sudah terbuka. Dan kalau aku ingin tahu satu hal, aku harus tahu apa itu. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikanku.

Kemudian kubuka halaman selanjutnya.

* * *

 **=ANGEL'S RULES=**

1\. Manusia yang bersangkutan dilarang menyebarluaskan tentang kepemilikan malaikat (keluarga, teman, terlebih pada publik).

2\. Malaikat yang bersangkutan dilarang untuk mengabulkan permintaan yang bertujuan jahat (kriminalitas).

3\. Manusia yang bersangkutan dilarang menghukum atau bertindak kasar pada malaikat yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Aku berhenti di poin ketiga, _'Hm... Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghukumnya. Tadi itu hanya becanda._ ' aku tertawa sebentar. Kemudian membaca poin selanjutnya.

* * *

4\. Manusia dan malaikat yang bersangkutan tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta.

* * *

' _Jatuh cinta? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Heh, tidak mungkin_.' Gerutuku dalam hati. Kemudian kubuka halaman berikutnya.

* * *

5\. Jika terjadi kesalahan atau pelanggaran yang dilakukan oleh manusia mau pun malaikat itu sendiri, malaikat yang bersangkutan akan di tarik kembali ke _Angel's World_.

6\. Malaikat yang bersangkutan akan mendapat gelar _'The Best Angel'_ setelah berhasil mengabulkan 15 permintaan dalam 10 hari, dan kembali ke _Angel's World_.

7\. Apa bila malaikat yang bersangkutan telah kembali karena berhasil mengabulkan 15 permintaan, atau kembali ke Angel's World karena pelanggaran, ia harus membuat manusia yang bersangkutan melupakan segala hal tentang keberadaanya selamanya.

* * *

Apa... Poin terakhir itu... _'Selamanya'._ Apa itu berarti aku tak bisa mengingat hal tentangnya sedikit pun? Dan aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Tidak. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

 _"Hyung!_ Aku pulang! Kau dimana _hyung?!"_ Suara Ken dari puntu depan. Dengan cepat kutendang buku itu sampai kembali ke kolong kasur. Tepat setelah buku itu hilang dari pandanganku Ken masuk ke kamarku. "Di sini kau rupanya _hyung!_ Hehe..."

"A-apa? Hei, dari mana saja kau?!"

"Cuma jalan-jalan saja." gumamnya dengan bibir mengerucut. _Gwiyeopta~._ Kemudian Ia melihat ke arah sapu di tanganku. "Wah! _Hyung_ sedang menyapu? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tidak perlu bantuanku hari ini, kan? Aku pergi dulu ya, _bye~"_

Aku menarik kerah belakangnya belum ia sempat melangkahkan kakinya. "Mau kemana kau? Kau pikir tingkah norak siapa yang membuat kamarku jadi begini, hah? Tanggung jawab!"

"Aaa~ Iya, iya... Aku akan membantumu." Kemudian ia mulai membantuku menyapu kamar dengan sapu yang muncul dari tangannya.

Selama kami bersih-bersih, aku tak bisa berhenti meletakkan pandanganku padanya. Aku harus temukan cara agar dia tidak kembali ke dunianya. Aku tak mau ia pergi. Apa yan harus kulakukan?

* * *

 **KEN'S POV**

3 hari berlalu sejak kutemukan Taekwoon _hyung_ membersihkan kamarnya. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir ia menyebutkan permintaannya. Sedangkan ia masih punya sisa 3 permintaan. Selain itu aku juga merasa ia berubah. Ia jadi lebih rajin, tenang, dan... aneh. Ya, aku merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya, aku tak tahu apa itu. Tapi setiap kali aku bertanya apa ia punya permintaan, ia selalu menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak punya permintaan hari ini." Itu yang selalu ia katakan. Selain itu, setiap aku hendak pergi sebentar ke suatu tempat, atau sekedar jalan-jalan, ia akan bertanya, "Kau akan kembali, kan?" Bagiku semua itu sangat aneh. DIa bertingkah selah tak mau aku pergi, tapi sikapnya padaku juga seolah ia yang menjauhiku. Terkadang muncul di otakku pertanyaan, "Apa ia tahu tentang _Angel's Rules_?" Tapi tidak, menurutku itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku yakin buku itu sudah kusembunyikan di tempat yang aman.

* * *

Suatu pagi aku duduk di sofa di depan TV. Meski TV itu menyala, tapi pandanganku kosong. Ada pikiran lain di dalam otakku.

Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon _hyung_ keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapu untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Matanya masih sembab karena baru bangun tidur. Rambutnya pun masih berantakan. Di mataku, ia terlihat sangat, um... _cute?_ TIDAK! Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu? Tidak, Ken... Tidak boleh! Ah, sudahlah lupakan!

 _"Hyung..."_ Aku memanggilnya tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari TV.

"Hm?" Jawabnya hanya seperti itu sambil menyeruput kopinya. Aku tahu dia menatapku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Apa permintaanmu hari ini?" Uhuk! Ia menyemburkan sedikit kopi dari mulutnya. "Kau kenapa, hyung?"

"Ah, ti- tidak. Ma- maaf, aku hanya-"

"'Tidak punya permintaan untuk hari ini.' Apa aku benar?" Aku potong kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya. Aku kembali menghela nafas, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia terlihat sangat bingung dengan tingkahku.

"'Bagaimana aku tahu?' Karena sudah 3 hari berturut-turut kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban itu! Dan aku tidak suka!" Aku berteriak di depannya. "Kau tahu aku ini malaikatmu, dan kau tahu bahwa tugasku adalah untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu! Dan saat kau bilang kau tak punya permintaan dalam satu hari, itu menyakiti perasaanku sebagai malaikat!"

Air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari mataku. Tapi aku masih menatap tajam padanya, dan membiarkan butiran-butiran bening itu terus jatuh melalui pipiku.

"Ke- Ken. Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena kau membuat merasa gagal sebagai malaikat!"

"Be- begitukah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tahu, kalau aku bisa mengabulkan 15 permintaanmu dalam 10 hari, aku akan mendapatkan gelar ' _The Best Angel_ '!"

"Dan meninggalkanku selamanya?" Ucapnya datar, dan itu membuatku terkejut.

"Ba- bagaimana kau-"

Ia memotong kalimatku dengan memeluk erat tubuhku. Aku mencoba mendorongnya menjauh, namun pelukannya sangat kuat aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku kembali sendiri. Aku tahu kau akan membuatku lupa akan segala hal tentangmu, saat kau harus pergi nanti. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku tak mau kau pergi dariku. Aku tak mau sendiri lagi, Ken." Katanya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Nafasnya terdengar berat, kudengar isak tangis dari. Kenapa ia menangis?

"Ta- tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Sampai hari ini aku baru menyadari," Ia akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Mata kami pun saling bertemu. "Itu semua karena aku... Aku mencintaimu, Ken."

Ia menarik kepalaku mendekat, dan membawaku ke dalam sebuah... ciuman. Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku telah melanggar _Angel's Rules_. AKu... Aku gagal sebagai malaikat.

Tapi aneh. Jantungku berdetang lebih kencang. Dan... Aku menikmati ciuman ini. A- apa aku juga mencintainya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin!

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hai! Sebetulnya _author_ nggak punya apa pun untuk dikatakan di sini. cuma mau mempromosikan FF baru yang _author post. Oneshot,_ judulnya **[Hanakaze : Flower Wind]** _feel free to check on it! ^^_

 _and please review for this chapter too! Thank you ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Wishes

 **Cast:** VIXX - Ken, Leo

 **Pairing:** Keo

 **Rating:** T

 **Chapter:** 4/5

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **A/N:** HAI HAI! _Author_ tlah kembali hehe... akhirnya, ada niat juga buat _update_ kkk... Nggak ada yang mau diomongin, sih...

 _so, please enjoy_ ^^

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : The Jail**

Keduanya masih berada di posisi tersebut, menikmati lembutnya ciuman yang saling mereka bagi. Menyerap perasaan yang baru mereka sadari. Taekwoon yang tak ingin malaikat kesayangannya itu pergi. Dan Ken sendiri yang kini mengetahui bahwa ia juga membalas perasasan yang baru saja Taekwoon katakan. Mereka tak ingin kenyataan bahwa suatu saat nanti mereka harus berpisah menghantui kebersamaan mereka. Keduanya menangis dalam ciuman itu, membayangkan ketidakberadaan salah satu dari mereka. Dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menginginkannya.

Di tengah manisnya ciuman mereka, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya terang beriringan dengan sebuah suara yang berteriak memanggil Ken.

"KEN! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kedua sosok yang tengah bercumbu kasih itu dengan cepat melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ken melihat sosok yang baru saja muncul, "Pe- pendeta N?!"

Sosok itu adalah N, pendeta dari dunia malaikat. Dia lah yang memegang segala kehendak untuk mengatur seluruh aktivitas para malaikat, baik yang bekerja dengan baik mau pun yang melanggar _Angel's Rules_.

"Ken! Kau melanggar _Angel's Rules_ poin keempat!"

"Tunggu! Aku bias jelaskan!"

"Tak ada penjelasan! Kau melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan. Sekarang aku harus membawamu kembali ke _Angel's World_." Ucap N dingin. Taekwoon terkejut mendengar itu dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arah N. Dicengkramnya dengan kuat kerah pakaian N.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya! Dia milikku! Siapa kau dan kenapa kau harus membawanya pergi?!" Bentak Taekwoon. Sosok bernama N itu menatapnya. Alisnya bertautan, seakan memandang remeh pada satu-satunya manusia di ruang itu saat itu.

Ken menarik Taekwoon menjauh dari N. "Taekwoon _hyung…_ Hentikan!"

"Baiklah, biar aku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku N. Aku adalah pendeta dari _Angel's World_. Aku yang memerintah dan mengatur semua malaikat. Jadi aku tahu segala aktiviftas mereka. Dan jika kutemukan barang satu malaikat saja yang melanggar _Angel's Rules_ , aku harus membawanya kembali ke dunianya dan memberinya hukuman. Seperti apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Ken. Kau mengakui bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada manusia. Karena itu, aku harus membawamu kembali." Jelas N panjang lebar.

Ken menghela nafas, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, ini memang salahku. Aku akan ikut kau kembali ke _Angel's World_." Ken mulai melangkah mendekati N. Namun Taekwoon menarik tangannya hingga Ken kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" Ken menatap Taekwoon dan melihat ekspresi yang terpampang di wajahnya. Dengan itu, Ken tahu betapa Taekwoon tak ingin ia pergi. Saat itu juga, Ken kembali menangis, sedang Taekwoon kembali berdebat dengan N. "Mengapa manusia dan malaikat tidak boleh saling jatuh cinta?"

"Sebodoh itu kah kau?" cibir N, menganggap manusia di hadapannya ini adalah yang terbodoh di antara yang lain, "Itu kehendak Tuhan. Tuhan yang mengatur dan memerintah seluruh jagat raya. Kami para malaikat hanya bisa mengikuti perintah-Nya. Dan kau sebagai manusia pun seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama."

Taekwoon dan Ken kembali saling tatap. Kemudian Ken tersenyum pahit di balik air matanya, dan berkata, "Itu benar, _hyung…_ Tuhan yang mengatur semuanya. Kita tidak mungkin bersatu, _hyung._ Kita berbeda. Kita seharusnya menemukan cinta di dunia masing-masing. Aku yakin, kau akan temukan cintamu yang sesungguhnya di sini. Aku percaya itu.

Ken mencoba membuat senyum terbaik untuk terakhir kalinya. Taekwoon menatapnya lirih. Ia tak bisa berkata apa pun. Ia hanya bisa menarik Ken kembali ke dalam pelukan yang erat. "Aku akan coba untuk terus mengingatmu. Meski pun aku tidak bisa, tapi aku akan mencoba. Aku janji. Tunggulah sampai aku bisa mengingatmu kembali…"

Taekwoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam kerlingan indah di mata Ken yang pula tengah menatapnya. Kemudian ia lanjut berkata, "Sampai saat itu datang, tolong ingat kalimat ini. Aku mencintaimu…"

Dengan itu, Taekwoon menarik kepala Ken dan kembali membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Keduanya kembali menangis detik itu juga. Melihat adegan itu, N Terkejut dan mulai naik pitam. Ia mendekat dan, "HENTIKAN, KAU MANUSIA GILA!" N memukul wajah Taekwoon sekuat tenaga. Kekuatan malaikatnya yang luar biasa itu membuat Taekwoon jatuh dan pingsan detik itu juga.

"Taekwoon _hyung!"_ Ken berteriak, dan berniat untuk membangunkan Taekwoon. Namun N menarik tangannya.

"Lupakan manusia itu! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Tapi—" Ken tak bias lagi melawan. N menarik Ken masuk ke dalam sebuah lingkaran cahaya yang mereka sebut dengan 'lorong cahaya'. Mereka terbang melalui lorong itu. Tapi Ken masih menatap tubuh Taekwoon yang tergeletak di lantai dapurnya. Air mata jatuh bertubi-tubi bergitu saja membasahi pipinya.

 _"Aku akan temukan cara untuk menemanimu lagi suatu saat nanti, hyung. Aku janji…"_

* * *

N menarik Ken ke dalam sebuah kastil gelap dan suram. Kastil yang memang digunakan untuk menampung para malaikat yang melanggar peraturan. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu besi. N membuka pintu dan mendorong Ken masuk.

"Ini ruanganmu. Kau dihukum untuk menetap di sini selama 200 tahun!"

N kemudian mengunci pintu dari luar. Ken hanya bias terdiam. Ia masih terduduk di lantai, memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di antara lutut dan tubuhnya. Hanya Taekwoon yang muncul di pikirannya saat itu.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah suara. Ralat: dua.

"Ken?" Ken dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, karena merasa mengenal kedua suara itu. Matanya membulat melihat dua sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jin? Sandeul?" Keduanya tersenyum pada Ken, dan hanya melambaikan tangan mereka. Ken menatap mereka dengan bingung. Kenapa kedua sahabat dari masa akademinya dulu ada di sini? "A- apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu, kami dapat hukuman." Jawab Jin.

"Ba- bagaimana bisa? Berapa lama kalian dihukum?" Tanya Ken. Sandeul dan Jin saling tatap, kemudian menghela nafas.

"200 tahun, karena manusia yang aku tangani membeberkan pada teman-temannya bahwa dia punya malaikat pelindung, dan temannya percaya." Ucap Jin, suaranya lemah. "Yah, kau tahu lah bagaimana anak-anak?"

Ken mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sandeul. "Aku 180 tahun. Aku mengabulkan beberapa permintaan. Tapi dari awal, aku tak tahu kalau lelaki itu akan meggunakannya untuk kriminalitas. Bodohnya aku." Sandeul terkekeh pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Jin mengelus punggungnya. Kemudian, Sandeul beralih pada Ken. "Kau sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu harus menetap di sini 200 tahun?"

Ken sedikit tersontak. Ia kembali memeluk kedua lututnya dan menunduk. "Aku… Aku… Jatuh cinta pada manusia."

Jin dan Sandeul kembali saling tatap. Kemudian Sandeul berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Hal itu sebetulnya tidak aneh. Malaikat juga seperti manusia yang punya perasaan. Tapi memang perasaan kita tidak boleh untuk mencintai manusia. _Angel_ dengan _Angel,_ manusia dengan manusia. Begitu kodratnya."

Hening…

"Aku ingin jadi manusia…" Gumamnya, terdengar oleh kedua sahabatnya. Jujur mereka terkejut, tapi mungkin mereka mengerti perasaan Ken saat ini. Cinta memang bukan masalah sepele.

Tiba-tiba saja Jin teringat sesuatu. "Bisa saja itu terkabul!"

Ken dengen cepat mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa?"

Sandeul pun mengerti dengan yang Jin maksudkan. "Benar!" Serunya. "Ken, kau tidak tahu tentang portal dimensi? Itu seperti lorong cahaya, dapat membawamu sampai ke bumi. Tapi portal ini juga bisa mengubahmu menjadi manusia."

Tiba-tiba, Ken merangkak dengan cepat mendekatinya. "Beritahu aku di mana portal itu!"

"Woaa! Tenang, kawan. Kami harus beritahu dulu konsekuensinya!"

"Konsekuensi… apa?"

Jin melanjutkan, "Kau memang bisa jadi manusia. Tapi semua harus ada konsekuensinya. Setelah kau jadi manusia, kau akan ditempatkan di keluarga yang sudah lama tak memiliki anak. Tapi kau akan lupa segalanya. Kau akan lupa seluruh kehidupanmu sebagai malaikat."

"Dan… Tidak ingat bahwa sebelumnya aku pernah menjadi malaikat pelindung dari seorang manusia?" Tanya Ken agak ragu. Jin dan Sandeul mengangguk. Ken kembali ke posisinya. Dan terdiam. Di kepalanya saat ini penuh sekali pikiran.

"Tapi maaf, tak ada tahu di mana tepatnya portal dimensi itu berada." Ucap Sandeul.

"Tunggu. Bukankah semua biarawati di sini tahu informasi tentang portal itu?" Tanya Jin pada Sandeul.

"Lalu? Kalau pun kita bertanya pada mereka, mereka tak akan mengatakannya. Ada larangan bagi mereka untuk memberi tahu malaikat lain tentang portal itu."

"Ah, kau benar. Maaf Ken, ternyata memang tidak mudah untuk pergi ke portal itu. Kecuali kalau kau mau mencarinya di setiap sudut dunia ini. Tapi kau tahu itu tidak mudah."

Kini Jin dan Sandeul bergabung ke dalam keheningan yang ada. Ken menatap keduanya sahabatnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah berusaha membantuku, teman-teman…"

Malam datang. Jin dan Sandeul sudah sejak tadi terlelap. Sedangkan Ken masih terjaga di tempat tidurnya sembari menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Ia memikirkan tentang konsekuensi yang tadi teman-temannya katakan.

Ia akan lupa semuanya. Dia akan lupa siapa Taekwoon. Lalu apa gunanya bila nanti mereka bertemu lagi, tapi tak saling ingat satu sama lain? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang tak ada cara lain selain portal dimensi itu. Dan kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, mereka pasti bisa bertemu lagi, kan? Yah, itu bila mereka ditakdirkan begitu.

Ken menghela nafas.

" _Baiklah, akan kulakukan bagaimana pun caranya. Biar pun harus mencari di setiap sudut dunia ini._ " Adalah keputusan akhir yang ambil sebelum beranjak tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 FINAL

**Title:** Wishes

 **Cast:** VIXX - Ken, Leo

 **Pairing:** Keo

 **Rate:** T

 **Chapter:** 5/5 [FINAL]

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **A/N** : Hai! _this is the last chapter_ yang kalian tunggu-tunggu! (apa nggak? wehehe~) Nggak ada yang penting kayaknya buat diomongin. cuma pengen mengucapkan terima kasih bagi _reader_ yang setia mengikuti, membaca, dan me- _review_ ff gaje ini dengan lapang dada. Hehe, _author_ minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan selama ff ini berlangsung ya. dan, _author_ mau promosi ff baru judulnya **[The Curse Of A Strange Diary]** Hyukbin Keo Navi, horor. Baca _and review_ ya hehe

 _now, please enjoy ^^_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 (FINAL) : The Portal**

"Kau siap, Ken?"

Ken terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan ragu mengangguk.

"Teman-teman, terima kasih." Ucapnya agak lirih.

Jin dan Sandeul menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum. Jin menepuk pundak Ken.

"Hei, kau kenapa, kawan? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan mengejar keinginanmu?"

"Ya, tapi… Itu berarti aku akan melupakan kalian juga, kan?" Ken menunduk.

Jin dan Sandeul saling tatap. Kini giliran Sandeul yang menepuk pundak Ken.

"Yah, kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan bisa bertemu manusia itu lagi. Sudahlah, Ken. Paling tidak, kami masih akan ingat padamu."

Ken kini mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca hampir menangis. Dipeluknya kedua sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu menemaninya sejak masa akademi dulu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kalian. Terima kasih, tolong jangan lupakan aku, teman-teman…"

Jin dan Sandeul tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ken.

"Pasti…"

Lumayan lama mereka berpelukan, sampai Ken berhenti menangis, barulah ketiganya melepaskan pelukan itu. Ken menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan mantap. Wajahnya kini terlihat serius dan siap.

"Baiklah. Aku siap."

Jin dan Sandeul tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" Tanya Sandeul dan Ken mengangguk, "Sekarang, menghilanglah."

Tanpa pikir lagi, Ken menghilang. Lebih tepatnya, tubuhnya jadi tak terlihat.

"Bagus. Ketika penjaga datang, pintu akan terbuka. Saat itu, kau bisa keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku dan Jin akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan kau tidak boleh bersikap panik. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" Ucap Ken.

Kemudian Sandeul berbaring di lantai. "Baiklah, Jin. Kau bisa mulai sekarang."

"Oke," Jin berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia melihat keluar lewat lubang berjeruji di pintu itu, kemudian berteriak pada penjaga yang berada di ujung lorong, "Penjaga! Penjaga! Kemarilah, cepat! Cepat tolong kami!"

Penjaga itu pun berlari ke ruangan mereka, dan membuka pintu. Sandeul Saat itu juga mulai menjerit-jerit di lantai. Tangannya menggenggam perutnya. "Aduh, perutku! Perutku sakit sekali!"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya sang penjaga.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi begini." Jawab Jin, berdiri di belakang sang penjaga. Kemudian ia mengisyaratkan Ken untuk keluar selagi pintu terbuka.

Di ambang pintu, Ken terhenti sejenak. Ia menatap teman-temannya. Ada rasa takut di hatinya. Kalau keduanya ketahuan berbohong, apa yang akan terjadi? Sebagian hati Ken masih tak tega meninggalkan teman-temanya begitu saja.

Jin dapat merasakan keberadaan Ken di pintu. Ia pun menoleh dan matanya melotot pada Ken. Mulutnya bergerak mengomeli malaikat bersurai pirang itu.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat pergi sebelum ketahuan!_ "

Ken pun mengangguk dan mulai berlari di koridor, masih dengan keadaan tak terlihat. Awalnya berlari, namun ia lihat N berjalanan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ken memperlambat langkahnya, tak ingin membuat suara yang bisa saja membuat N menyadari kebaradaannya. Ia terus berjalan melewati N begitu saja. Rupanya, N menuju keruangan Jin dan Sandeul. Ia terkejut melihat pintu terbuka dan dengan cepat ia sadari bahwa Ken tak ada di dalam.

"DIMANA KEN?!" Teriakan N terdengar menggelegar. Ken terkejut mendengarnya dan akhirnya kehilangan kontrolnya. N akhirnya melihat sosoknya. "Di sana kau rupanya, Ken!"

Ken mula berlari. Tapi N berlari lebih cepat darinya, dan hampir menyusul.

" _Sial."_

Ia pun membuka sayapnya dan mulai terbang keluar dari jendela. Ia terbang di halaman belakang kastil itu.

 _"_ _Aku harus sembunyi."_ Pikirnya. Ia pun mendarat dan sembunyi di dalam semak-semak.

Ia dengar suara N dari sana. "Pergi kemana dia…" Geramnya, sembari melihat sekeliling. "Kita cari dia, ayo!"

Kemudian N dan sang penjaga itu terbang menjauh ke tempat lain. Ken menghela nafas, kemudian berpikir. "Aku masih tidak bisa keluar. Seseorang akan menemukanku dan melapor pada N. Aku harus menyamar." Tangannya meraih satu setel seragam biarawati dari gantungan baju di dekat sana, dengan agak kesulitan Ken memakainya.

Tiba-tiba, muncul dua biarawati, hendak mengambil pakaian-pakaian dari jemuran. Mereka bekerja sambil mengobrol.

"Hei, kau tahu tentang portal dimensi?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku hanya bingung kenapa portal semacam itu ada. Memang malaikat mana yang mau jadi manusia? Kehidupan kita kan lebih enak dibanding manusia, asal mengikuti peraturan. Ya, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar." Dengan itu, keduanya kembali bekerja.

"Ng.. Pe- Ehem.. Permisi." Tiba-tiba Ken muncul di belakang mereka. Suaranya ia buat secempreng mungkin. Kedua biarawati itu menoleh. "Aku dengar barusan kalian membicarakan portal dimensi. Kalau boleh aku tahu, portal itu tempatnya dimana?"

"Ya, um… Tapi bukankah kau juga biarawati? Harusnya kau sudah tahu itu."

"Um… Ya, maaf. Aku masih baru di sini. Jadi masih butuh tahu lebih banyak."

"Oh, begitu… Portal itu ada di belakang kastil selatan, berupa sebuah sumur tua."

"Oh…" Ken hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, ya? Oh, ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa!"

Dengan itu, Ken berlari keluar dari halaman kastil.

* * *

Ken berdiri di depan sebuah sumur tua di kastil selatan yang memang sudah lama tak berfungsi. Pakaian biarawatinya semua sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Ia yakin ia aman di sana, karena tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Ken mengintip ke dalam sumur di depannya. Gelap sekali dan seperti tak berujung. Seketika, Ken kembali merasa ragu.

Haruskah ia melompat? Jika ia melompat masuk, ia bisa menjadi manusia. Tapi dia akan lupa kehidupannya sebagai malaikat. Ia akan lupa pada Jin, pada Sandeul, dan dia akan lupa pada Taekwoon. Sedangkan tujuannya menjadi manusia adalah untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ia cintai itu. Ia terdiam.

"Ken!" Itu suara N. "Apa pun yang hendak kau lakukan, hentikan sekarang juga!"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Ken pun melompat ke dalam sumur itu. Detik itu juga, N terbang mendekatinya, namun ia gagal menghentikan Ken. N hanya menatap hilang sosok Ken dalam sumur itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Dasar malaikat bodoh." Geramnya pelan. Ia pun berbalik, "Ayo kembali!"

"Bagaimana dengannya?" Tanya sang penjaga.

N kembali menatap sumur itu. "Kita tak perlu lagi mengurusinya. Dia bukan lagi bagian dari kita."

* * *

Tubuhnya terus meluncur tanpa ia ketahui akan sampai dimana dirinya nanti. Keadaan benar-benar gelap. Tapi tak lama, kegelapan itu sirna dan berubah menjadi ruang putih, yang terasa sangat luas. Kini Ken tahu dirinya sudah memasuki portal itu. Tapi tak ada yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya menunggu hingga jatuh di suatu tempat.

Perlahan matanya tertutup. Mencoba mengulas ulang keangan-kenangan yang ia habiskan bersama orang terkasihnya, Taekwoon. Mengingat saat-saat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"_

 _"Namaku Ken. Aku_ guardian angel _-mu!"_

Sebutir air mata mengalir keluar membasahi pipinya.

 _"Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku kemana-mana?!"_

 _"Te- tentu saja. Aku kan_ guardian angel _-mu. Jadi aku harus selalu bersamamu."_

Dapat ia rasakan sakit di setiap titik pada kulitnya. Tubuhnya menerungkup, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk sampai ke tulang. Sedang otaknya masih berusaha memainkan film tentang Taekwoon dan dirinya.

"Yah _, Ken-_ ah _! Kau dimana?!"_

 _"_ Yah _,_ hyung _! Aku ada di sini! Kau tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Aku selalu bersamamu, kok!"_

Perlahan, sayapnya mulai menghilang. Satu persatu, bulu-bulu putih lembut itu rontok dan beterbangan mengelilingi tubuhnya. Punggungnya ia rasakan perih, sepeninggalnya tulang sayap dari punggungnya.

 _"_ _Aku akan coba untuk terus mengingatmu. Meski pun aku tidak bisa, tapi aku akan mencoba. Aku janji. Tunggulah sampai aku bisa mengingatmu kembali… Sampai saat itu datang, tolong ingat kalimat ini. Aku mencintaimu…"_

Seolah memeluknya, cahaya putih disekitarnya yang amat terang itu perlahan mendekatinya. Merayap ke setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Ia rasakan panas di sepanjang aliran darah dan tulangnya. Rasanya begitu sakit. Ia tahu ini akan jadi penghujung dari peralihan kehidupannya.

Ia bermonolog dalam benaknya, sebelum akhirnya dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

 _"_ _Aku akan selalu mengingat kalimat itu,_ hyung _… Meski mustahil, aku akan mengingatnya, bagaimana pun caranya… Aku juga mencintaimu,_ hyung _…"_

* * *

Taekwoon beranjak dari tempat tidur tak lama setelah matanya terbuka. Tadi itu tidur yang terasa sangat nyenyak bagi pria kantoran ini. Ia berjalan dari kamar menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Hari ini Senin, dan berarti ia harus kembali bekerja. Padahal untuk sekedar beranjak mandi saja, tubuhnya tak mau menurut. Ah, Taekwoon benar-benar harus membuang rasa malasnya.

Sembari menyeduh kopi, Taekwoon melirik ke lantai yang kini ia pijaki. Sudah hempir seminggu berlalu sejak ia temukan dirinya tak sadarkan diri di lantai itu. Sejak saat itu pula, Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diingatnya. Taekwoon tak tahu apa itu. Tentu saja, karena ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Tapi ada perasaan dalam lubuk hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa sesuatu itu adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tiap kali Taekwoon memikirkan itu, rasa pening selalu menusuk kepalanya.

 **Tok Tok**

Tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintu. Taekwoon terkejut dan meminum kopi itu sedikit lebih cepat.

 **Tok Tok**

Baiklah. Orang itu pasti bukan orang yang penyabar. Parahnya, kopi Taekwoon masih sangat panas dan tidak mungkin ia teguk begitu saja. Kecuali kalau ia bersedia kerongkongannya terbakar.

 **TOK TOK**

 _Ah, lupakan kopinya, selamatkan telingaku!_ Benak Taekwoon sembari meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja.

"Ya, ya! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriaknya sambil berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa tamu menyebalkan itu.

"Ya, siapa?" Taekwoon membuka pintu. Terlihatlah di depan pintunya tengah berdiri seorang pemuda berparas manis, dan bersurai kecoklatan. Di punggungnya ada ransel dan sebuah koper di sampingnya.

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo_ ~" Pemuda itu membungkuk, Taekwoon ikut membungkuk sedikit. Kemudian pemuda itu berkata lagi, "Aku penduduk baru di apartemen ini. Aku baru pindah dari Bundang. Aku sedang mencari ruangan nomor 034. Aku akan tinggal di sana."

"Oh, ng… Ruangan itu tepat di samping ruang ini." Jawab Taekwoon sambil menunjuk pintu apartemen di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengikuti arah tunjuk Taekwoon.

"Oh! Itu, ya? Kalau begitu, berarti kita akan jadi tetangga." Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Terima kasih, tuan—ng…"

"Taekwoon. Namaku Jung Taekwoon." Ucap Taekwoon sambil menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"Oh. Dan, bolehkah aku memanggilmu ' _hyung'_? Kau terlihat tidak jauh lebih tua dariku. Selain itu, cepat atau lambat kita akan jadi tetangga dan harus sering berinteraksi. Jadi kurasa tak perlu begitu formal, kan?" Ucapnya. Taekwoon menjawab dengan anggukan. Yang aneh, Taekwoon tidak biasanya menerima perlakuan orang lain yang terlalu interaktif padanya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa ia akan mudah dekat dengan pemuda ini.

"Dan… Namamu?" Bahkan Taekwoon sepertinya ingin berteman dengan pria ini.

"Ah, ya! Maaf soal itu. Namaku Lee jaehwan. Kau bisa panggil aku Ken. Orang-orang biasa panggil aku begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, senang berkenalan denganmu, Taekwoon _hyung_!"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ken."

* * *

" _Aku akan coba untuk terus mengingatmu. Meski pun aku tidak bias, tapi aku akan mencoba. Aku janji. Jadi tunggulah sampai aku bias mengingatmu kembali… Sampai saat itu datang, tolong ingat kalimat ini,"_

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu…"_

 _You'll always be my guardian angel._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :** Hehe... jadi begitulah _ending_ -nya *kabuuuur*

 _Please review ;)_


End file.
